tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aixam
}} Aixam-Mega is a French automobile manufacturer based in Aix-les-Bains, Savoie. It was founded in 1983 to make microcars following the acquisition of Arola. History The company can trace its history back to the establishment of Arola in 1975, which was acquired by Aixim in 1983 out of administration. In 1984 Aixim launched the new 325D, followed by the 400D in 1985. In 1992 they started making a range of standard sized cars under the Mega brand, but by 2002 this brand was just being applied to a diesel and electric range of microvans and light utility vehicles. The company currently produces the Aixam A.7XX series (powered by Kubota diesel engines), a microcar comparable with the Smart. A notable difference is that some of the smaller models are restricted to 45 km/h (30 mph) and can be driven without a driver's licence in some European countries (including Belgium, Estonia, France, Slovakia, Romania, Spain, and Slovenia, but not the UK). In Britain they are classified as a category L7e quadricycle (quad bike) because of their weight and power output. This requires a category B1 licence to legally drive them. In 2006 Mega launched the electric Mega City at the British International Motor Show and in 2009 acquired the assets of NICE Car Company, which went into administration in 2008. Aixam mechanics The Aixam 400, 500 and 500.5 are very basic vehicles mechanically by today's standards. There were a variety of engines offered over the years. The diesel is fitted with a Kubota Z482-E two-cylinder 500 cc Industrial engine rated at . The petrol versions used a Lombardini 505 cc twin-cylinder of approx , later petrol cars fitted with fuel-injection. Steering is by rack and pinion and has a comparatively low ratio. McPherson Strut suspension is used at the front and semi-trailing arms at the rear. Brakes are by disc and single-piston calipers at the front, with drums at the rear also serving for handbrake function, via cables. Transmission is by a Continuously Variable Transmission, CVT made and supplied by CVTech-IBC . The reversing gearbox and combined differential unit of 8:1 forward ratio, is supplied by the Italian company COMEX, which also supplies many of the other running-gear, steering, suspension and braking system components . The gearbox is designed for small town runabout or delivery van of less than and limited to . Aixam-Mega vehicles * Aixam Crossline/A-series (berlina quadricycle): crossline (diesel or gasoline, top speed 45 or 93 km/h), A-721 (diesel, 45 km/h), A-741 (diesel, 95 km/h), A-751 (diesel, 78 km/h). * Aixam Scouty/Scouty-R (convertible) diesel or gasoline, top speed 45 or . * Aixam Crossline (SUV-style) (diesel or gasoline), top speed 45 or . * Aixam City Gasol,top speed limited unlocked * Mega City (electric), top speed - in collaboration with NICE * Mega Moskito Micro Pick-up * Mega MultiTruck (diesel or electric) Former vehicles * Aixam MAC * Aixam Berlines * Aixam Minivan * Aixam Pick-up * Aixam Microcar * Mega Concept * Méga Monte Carlo * Mega Track (sports car) - 1992 *Aixam 300, 400, 500 are only with 50 cc motor References External links * Aixam official website * Mega official website Category:Car manufacturers of France Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of France Category:Companies of France Category:Microcars Category:Truck manufacturers of France